Dimensions: an Artemis Fowl DC universe crossover
by Awesomeness-in-words
Summary: Bruce Wayne liked Ireland. Or at least he thought he did; no crime, insane psychopaths trying to murder him and no trying to get his son to act. Until a boy in full body armour and a helmet fell out of the sky and onto his head.


Foaly's fingers tapped impatiently on the desk, waiting for his 'hi-tech-toaster',as Holly put it, to finish printing Artemis's extensive research into alternate dimensions. He expected it to be a reflection of his own, of course, but he had learned long ago never to underestimate the child genius. His buck teeth munched happily on a crystallized carrot as he contemplated his strange friend. A blatant prodigy, he had an IQ equal to that of Da Vichy and Charles Newton combined, but was infinitely mysterious in his motives. At first, he used his genius for entirely monetary projects, most of them illegal, but now... Holly would say he's going soft. Foaly grinned. He had never been the same since that incident with the time tunnel. And seeing one of Holly's eyes in his cold face was just... Creepy. Never mind the idea of the Lower Element's most wanted man with magic That was creepier.

Foaly was so absorbed in his musings that he hardly noticed that the fax machine had quietly started printing numerous sheets; he was only jolted out of his thoughts when Holly came over to his desk and elbowed him in the head. Trust the LEP's only female officer to also be the only one who gave attitude to the man who was making their guns and writing their paychecks. He looked down warily at the still-growing pile of paper. "I swear, mud-boy," He muttered, "If this is a trick to make me use up all my ink, I will mind-wipe your smug little head myself!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()

Artemis smirked. Not only had he discovered more about alternate dimensions than Foaly could in a lifetime, he had written a report that would use up precisely the amount of in left in Foaly's fax machine. The look on Foaly's face would be priceless. He snickered. Juliet did too, but Juliet was usually snickering at something. Artemis, usually. He briefly wondered what he had done now that counted as humorous, but quickly reached a conclusion. He was living. That was enough to make Juliet laugh.

"WHAT! Artemis, are you telling me you have devised a way to travel BETWEEN dimensions! And not only that, but you have a working model ready for usage! This is FANTASTIC! I'll get a team ready immediately! How about Holly, No1, Trouble, Me," ect, ect, ect. Artemis endured Foaly's ranting for about ten minutes until he noticed the boy genius leaning back and smirking at him through the monitor, eyebrow cocked. "Sorry, Foaly, I couldn't make the technology any smaller without compromising safety. I'm the only one that the suit will fit. I'm going, and no-one else. Sorry to disappoint. I have, however, made a system that allows me to send reports through quantum space so you can get intel on other dimensions. I'll meet you at the East Tower for the launch."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()

Artemis smirked as he pulled the cowl low over his eyes. He had been smirking a lot recently. He took a deep breath, checking all the straps as he prepared for what was almost certainly going to be a bumpy ride. Holly grinned reassuringly at Artemis, but it had the opposite effect. Holly had been grinning reassuringly more than Artemis had been smirking.

Artemis took one more unnecessary deep breath, trying to calm his racing nerves.' Artemis, you are wearing the strongest body armour known to man or fairy. You just have step through the circle. No-one important who is out of prison wants to murder you. Now get a grip and stop giving Foaly incentive to hack your diary.' He mentally reprimanded himself. The thought of Foaly laughing at his cowardice gave him courage, and he stepped through the churning portal.

From behind the monitors, the entire Lower Elements stared, aghast. No-one had thought he would actually step through. Artemis was not the brave type.


End file.
